Choices We Make
by Juu50x
Summary: He has been in hiding, but knows it is pointless. His crime was horrible, but he did, what he believed what was right. His end is nearing everyday, and today might just be that day...


**Choices We Make**

He knew that his time had come. And the Empire had suspected this, they had warned him when he had told the Empire where the deserters were. But he had turned them down, saying he could deal this personally and he had a plan for her.

He had been commended for his bravery and loyalty to the Empire. But what they didn't know, was that he real reason why he refused the Empires aid.

It was an futile effort. In the end, she would find him and end him. But then his end would be a thousand times worse, even if he could evade her, she would _tear_ the Empire itself apart in order to get to him.

The Force was strong in her. Terrifyingly strong. He had witnessed it few times, and was both impressive and terrifying. When she focused her anger, it was like staring into one of the Great Storms of Dromund Kaas.

His Inquisitor was a woman of great patient and even compassion. Which was surprising for a Sith Pureblood. _But that's what happens when you are a former slave, I guess..._ Talos had thought while he had followed the Inquisitor and witnessed her deeds.

But now, he will witness the full rage of the Inquisitors rage. After what he had done... he knew from the moment he made the decision to contact the Empire, a decision that he felt regret. He regretted that he had betrayed his Lady and her people to slaughter.

But it was his duty for the Empire. The Empire couldn't stand for betrayers and deserters. And especially deserters who were Republic-sympathisers and had no doubt plans to join them against their Empire, they had to be punished of course. To make an example.

And they most certainly did, but the Inquisitor wasn't there when they attacked. But it was no matter to the Empire. They would deal with a renegade Sith Lord later. They wanted to make sure that the deserters got what they deserved, and left a message to her.

And now, she was coming for him.

" _ **Lieutenant Drellik.**_ " a voice suddenly called him through the comms.

"Yes sergeant, what is it?" he asked calmly, but the sergeant probably could hear nervousness in his tone.

" _ **We've detected a small craft entering the atmosphere and it's moving very fast towards us.**_ " the sergeant reported. Talos felt his heart jumping to his throat as it's beats became faster. For couple weeks he had waited and dreaded this moment. But he would see it through, like a soldier to the Empire. It was pointless to hide.

" _ **We've activated our defenses. Fear not Lieutenant, we will deal with this intruder.**_ " the comm went silent, leaving Talos Drellik alone with his thoughts. Looking through the window of his command post.

A storm was brewing, and the air felt heavy.

And then the defensive turrets fired. The air was filled with laser fire as they fired where they detected the ship. While Talos couldn't see it, he could only guess it was small enough to avoid the turret fire. Thanks to the pilot's skills and the Force. Which no doubt had summoned this storm, to give out small camouflage.

After maybe five minutes of firing, the turrets went silent. The whole base fell into silence. The only things Talos heard was the dangerous thunder outside his room and his still beating heart. A small drop of sweat formed around his forehead.

Then the shooting started. From the window he saw countless laser bolts being fired at the suddenly appeared mist. And in the mist, Talos could have sworn he saw colors of red and green flashing, and reflecting the laser blasts back at the shooters.

Slowly, the mist and thunder clouds moved ever closer to the base. Like the Death itself had come to them. But in reality, it had only come from him. In a flash, great chains of lightning burst from the mist. Although it also looked like it came from the clouds themselves.

Talos didn't need to see anymore. He knew how this situation would end. As he turned away from the window, he now also started to hear the pained and terrified screams of his soldiers. But there was nothing he could do for them. Everyone in this base was dead.

Talos walked far away from the window, now facing a door that lead away from his command post and further into the base.

A sudden explosion shook the base, but it didn't affect Talos at all. He was trying his best to keep his cool and heart rate calmer. It felt like his heart was ready to jump from his chest.

Another explosion, but it didn't felt like a regular explosion. More like some of kind powerful force with determination, forcing itself in. More blaster fire was heard and screams and yells of fear. And one by one they were silenced.

He heard a familiar sound of a lightsaber carving through his soldiers, the deadly lightning that coursed through their body, causing immense pain and slow death. The fury of the Inquisitor seemed to have no equal. Except maybe the Emperor himself.

Then the door groaned and moaned. Sparks flew all over the room as the door was ripped fully from its seams and thrown into the corner like a weightless trash. A slender figure slowly walked towards Talos. One red and one green lightsaber ignited.

Fully clothed robes, with small parts of armor over it. And the red, formless helmet that masked the Inqusitors hatred and wrath, and Talos felt it fully now. He had felt it when she had entered his base, but it had been more like bad thought in the back of his mind.

But now that he stood front of this storm and rage, it felt almost suffocating, crushing. He tried so hard to just stand formerly before his former Lady. And friend.

"You didn't try to run." calm voice said under the helmet. The voice was calm, but everything else, told a different story.

"I knew it was futile." Talos replied calmly, his tone shaking. His heartbeat increasing again. "Better face your end head on than trying to avoid the inevitable."

Both lightsabers switched off suddenly and placed on the Inquisitors hip. "That it what I liked about you, _Lieutenant_." Inquisitor spat calmly.

"Please," Talos almost pleaded, closing his eyes for a moment. Taking a deep breath, letting it out and opened his eyes. "Just this one last time, call me Talos." Inquisitor shifted in her place, almost not expecting that kind of request.

"Of course... Talos." she replied. "You always were straightforward and loyal to the end." she then said. Her hands raising up, towards her helmet.

"I... I did what I had to." Talos then said. He knew pleading didn't make any difference, but she had to see it with her own eyes.

There was a small hiss as the helmet was loosened. Slowly, the helmet was raised up, revealing a dark brown hair tied to a pony tail. A face, red as the blood itself with yellow eyes that were almost bright as the sun itself. Like burrowing themselves into Talos' own and through those, into his mind.

And on the right side of Sith Pureblood's cheek was large burnt mark, that she, as she had told him once, had received it as a punishment before her time as a slave had ended. And it remained as a reminder of her past and her goal.

"The Empire cannot stand, if we are not united." Talos continued. Still staring into Inquisitor's eyes, feeling his composure faltering. "What I did, I did from my own accord. In the name of peace and stable Empire." he continued.

"I did, what I saw was right. In order this mad war to end, sacrifices are to be made-" he was interrupted when the helmet was dropped onto the floor with a loud sound, but he was also silenced because invisible hands had wrapped themselves around his throat, and those yellow eyes flared and glared at him.

"And that is the problem." Inquisitor said, in calm but still furious tone. "You don't know what you have done. You don't know the things I've seen through the Force." her breathing was heavy from anger, but also from loss. Talos saw that few drops of tears were forming around her eyes. "I trusted you, I truly did Talos."

The grip loosened a bit. "The fate I saw... the fate of _my_ people... I wanted to alter it, I wanted to tell you all about it. But you were hasty in your judgment." she was shaking. The emotions were still raw within her, and now were in conflict. "Or maybe I was too slow with mine.."

Talos sighed. "It does not matter either way. We both have made our choices, we both know, what must happen." he said, he paused. _Should I say it, I will not get another chance-_

"Just speak Talos." Inquisitor told him.

"I... I just wanted to say. I'm sorry my lady." he said. "I'm truly sorry, Thome. And I know I must pay the price. I'm ready."

A quick moment of surprise flashed through Inquisitor Thome's face. But quickly that turned to tortures anguish. And that was the last thing Talos saw, as he was lifted into the air, the pressure on his throat suddenly increased.

He tried to gasp air, but nothing entered his lungs, or escaped them. He tried to reach the invisible hands that held his throat in such tight grip, but reached nothing. Even though he knew what was happening. Which no doubt was just his survival instinct. Trying to prevent his demise, which was impossible.

The tortures and slow death of Talos Drellik continued. The former Dark Lord still held him in her grip. She had no desire of letting her former companion leave this realm just yet. Her mind was set the moment she learned of his betrayal.

 _All those lives. The future... future that I wanted to create for my people..._ Thome's thoughts echoed. _To avert what the Force has shown me..._ her vision became blurry as her tears were falling down on her face. _All gone to waste!_ tears were streaming down on her cheek. Pain within her increasing, the same pain when she discovered the destroyed temple, and the broken bodies.

 _And it had to be you!_ Talos was still gasping for air, and even in dimmed lighting of the room, Thome saw that Talos's eyes had become slightly red from long time from lack of oxygen. _I_ _ **prayed**_ _it wasn't you._ Talos' body was now moving slower.

 _But it had to be and now..._ Talos' body was now just twitching, while voices emanated from his throat as he still tried to gasp for air. _...this is where are..._ a small sound that sounded like sobbing came from Thome's throat, but she quickly swallowed her voice down. And gave her fist one more tight grip.

A crack echoed the empty room as the life of Talos Drellik ended. His body dropped onto the floor. The former Inquisitor Thome, and former Darth Imperius, looking at his broken form with conflicted look. Tears streaming down her eyes. It might have looked so simple, but in truth, that had been the former Sith Lords most difficult choice ever.

 _May you find peace within the Force._ Thome prayed within her mind. Slowly stepping away from Talos, outstretching her hand, calling her helmet back. _The fight is far from over, and I plan to win it._ She thought, as she put the helmet back on, concealing her face. And the feelings it expressed. _I must find another way..._ she thought as she left the base.

 _I will find a way to make sure, that my people will survive..._

* * *

 **Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this little story of mine. And don't forget to comment and share this story. ;)**

 **It has been playing in my mind for a long time, especially after I created Thome in SWTOR and started pretty much thinking about her backstory. What her past was, what she is doing in present and what her future brings. And lots of ideas are rolling, maybe I bring more of them out. To bring Thome's character fully out.  
**

 **Also, as this is not proof read, anyone wanting to make this story bit better if possible? :) Thanks everyone!**


End file.
